The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved vent structures and more specifically to vent structures which are intended to be utilized in venting batteries such as lead acid batteries.
It has long been recognized that gas is given off within the interiors of such batteries during the utilization of such batteries. As a result of the desire to utilize enclosed housings for such batteries a number of different types of vent structures have been developed for the purpose of releasing such gas to the atmosphere so as to avoid a build-up of internal gas pressure which might cause rupture of a housing. Fortunately an understanding of the present invention does not require a detailed consideration of the many different vent structures which have previously been proposed, constructed and/or used.
It is considered that none of such structures have been of a completely desirable character. Certain of such structures have been relatively undesirable because of their cost. In the battery field economy of construction is important. However, it is considered that the vast majority of such vent structures have been undesirable because of certain problems associated with their operation. Any structure as noted must be reliable in the sense that it will reliably release any gas within the interior of a housing so as to prevent a build-up of such gas within the housing.
In addition, any such structure must effectively prevent any escape of electrolyte from within the interior of the housing in order to be acceptable. It is believed that the reason for the latter is essentially self-evident. The usual electrolyte used in a battery is rather corrosive. If such electrolyte should escape from a battery either as a battery is used and/or as a battery is being handled during shipment or the like there would be a significant danger of damage.